


Beyond the Veil

by f0restfae



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, The Force but for vampires, fae!reader, kylo ren AU, mythical creatures, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0restfae/pseuds/f0restfae
Summary: Even powerful, mythical beings need to have some fun every once in a while.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This is my first try at a Kylo Ren fic. I’m an absolute sucker for Kylo AUs, especially ones where he is a powerful, ethereal being.. so of course I had to try my hand at it.  
> Leave a comment if you like! Enjoy :)

~  
Vast, unruly landscape stretched on before you; farther than any being could possibly see, you wagered. There were smatterings of dense groups of trees of all kinds, a few small ponds here and there, and through the whole expanse of land a river flowed, twisting and turning as it meandered far past the horizon.  
As a child you’d often come here, despite the warnings of the elders. Your curiosity had always gotten the better of you. 

Though it was easy for you to hide your physical self from certain creatures around these parts - your scent, your otherworldly, enchanting signature, was not.

You were fae. A timeless being. Revered, ancient blood formed eons ago in the heart of the earth ebbed through your veins. To the eye of an unknowing observer, you looked by all accounts mortal, human. This was your security, your safety - the innocent appearance you were born with, and that your other fae, humanoid brethren were also born with, was more often than not a mask; a camouflage to hide the malevolence that so many of your kind harboured within.

In this place though, you were more likely to be prey rather than predator, but as much as you were warned against it, coming here was always part of the fun. Would today be the day that a more sinister being would find you? Drain your blood for their own will? Fae blood was, after all, a much sought after thing - be it used for an ingredient, or a life source, or any other number of nefarious purposes your mind could conjure. 

It was possible some other being would capture you - but not likely. Thought it doesn’t sound like it, you were actually quite humble. You certainly weren’t the strongest of your kind, nor the most agile, no. It was simply a fact that fae were nimble, intelligent, and tricksters. If they couldn’t talk their way out of a situation, they could certainly all but dance their way out; frolicking and bouncing lithely away from angry predators, their shrill laughter ringing off the trees, drowning out the cries or growls of whatever foul beast attempted to apprehend them. 

You had experienced that situation a handful of times before; one time, you remembered with fond reverence, an encounter with a draugr that had almost ended unfavourably for you. For a split second you thought he had you (and so did he) til a very simple error on his part - though he was strong and faster, you were certainly faster. Once you had seen an opportunity to free your neck from his ferocious grip, you all but skipped away from the bellowing figure, giggling as you did.

Some may say you lived a simple life with simple pleasures; luring mortal men to a cruel, watery death, or eternal enslavement in your realm. Participating in numerous rituals, feasts, nights of dancing, days of swimming beneath waterfalls with your brothers, sisters, and friends... and of course, antagonising the creatures that reside in The Beyond.

Breaking from your reverie, you pondered what you might encounter tonight, if anything.  
Becoming aware of your surroundings again, you observed that the moon now sat slightly higher in the sky. It was at the waxing gibbous. Though not quite full, it certainly aided in illuminating all that sat beneath it, casting a shimmering, silver glow upon everything it’s light touched. 

Moving from your place hidden amongst vines growing from a low hanging branch, you contemplated your next move. Stick to the outskirts, or delve further into the heart of the land? Everything was quite still tonight, you noted, and you wondered if there was a reason for that. Humming softly to yourself, you adjusted the longbow that hung across your back, and pulled your hooded black velvet cloak a little tighter across your chest. 

You decided tonight you felt like merely observing and wandering, so you continued your quiet walking along the tree line, which formed the unspoken boundary between the rest of The Realm, and The Beyond. You walked for a time more before your intuition picked up that you were being followed.

You yourself moved almost silently, but whatever was following you moved even quieter, which given your location, wasn’t that absurd. It was the feeling in your chest however, that notified you that your evening of calm (though undeniably dangerous) observation and exploration had now turned to one of prey and predator, cat chasing mouse. So be it, you thought to yourself. Let it begin then.

From memory you knew that just past the trees that encompassed you on either side, there was a clearing ahead that connected to part of the river. Smirking mischievously to yourself, you grasped the sides of your robe and began to run for the river, your fae nature allowing your lithe form to produce long, prancing glides instead of sprinting in the way that humans do. You giggled to yourself as you heard the creature trailing you reveal itself as it began its chase. A quick glance behind yourself only elicited more shrill, melodic laughter from your chest.

“Catch me if you can!” You called behind you, your voice lilting and soft as it carried back to your hunter. 

Through the sound of their form cutting a path through the trees and the wind rushing past your ears as you made your way to the river bank, you heard a deep, rumbling chuckle. You supposed that if you weren’t who and what you were, the ominous notion might have made you afraid. Luckily though, it just made you feel more playful, more giddy, and you giggled again as you picked up speed, seeing the softly flowing river just up ahead.

As you neared the mossy banks, you raised your cloak even higher, this time also lifting the lavender gown you wore beneath it. With only a moments pause you leapt, covering the entire width of the river, landing with a feathery thud on the opposite side of the bank. During your flight your hood had fallen off, and as you stood waiting for your assailant, you placed your hands behind your back and smiled sweetly.

You could sense that they were in front of you, just beyond the trees from which you had just come. You weren’t too sure what you were dealing with just yet, but there was nothing to indicate that the situation you were in would turn dire. Still, you had self preservation, and that was why you had placed the distance of the river between you and your attacker. That, and teasing them seemed like a fun idea.

“Come out come out wherever you are!” You sang across the soft sound of flowing water in front of you, hoping for a glimpse of your newfound playmate. You sensed and heard movement, soft rustling through the trees that thinned out as they edged closer to the river, and through the darkness and eerie glow of the moonlight, a hulking, dark figure emerged, coming to a stop on their side of the river, before moving to mirror their stance to your own - standing still, hands clasped behind their back.

You observed now that it was a man - not human, but humanoid. You could make out his black robes, and a pale face nestled into a hood, but that was it. The cold, metallic scent emitting from him posed quite a problem, you realised. He was vampire. You weren’t in too much danger, however they were known to enjoy feeding upon fae every now and then. Your skin prickled ever so slightly at the thought, but you willed the intrusive notion from your mind. 

“Nice evening, isn’t it?” You posed at your companion, earning that same deep chuckle from him in response. He walked slightly closer to the waters edge, removing his hood. You could see him no better, the darkness still enough to obscure most of him, despite his face being illuminated by the moon in an almost ghostly manor.

“Oh, quite.” He said in response, finally granting you the privilege of hearing his voice. Rich, velvety, and hypnotising. Your already unearthly heritage making you almost impervious to the vampires nature of drawing it’s victims in with charming allure - though your naturally inquisitive nature aroused a more mirthful curiousty in the man, rather than leaving you spellbound as a lesser inclined being may be. 

“It seems you’ve lost your way, little one.” He spoke again, his gaze upon you palpable even through the darkness cloaking you both. 

Pondering his words, you turned your face upwards towards the moon. You’d never had an intelligible conversation with a creature pursuing you before, the experience was definitely heading into unchartered territory now, though you figured you could humour him for a while longer. 

“It does appear that way, doesn’t it?” You hoped your tone conveyed how lightly you were viewing the situation you had both found yourselves in. 

He hummed from his place in front of you, taking a few slow, calculated steps - closing the gap between you at a snails pace. You almost groaned aloud but managed to compose yourself. Did he think you a fool? Did he think you enraptured enough by his presence that you wouldn’t depart at any slight towards your safety? 

“You have strayed far from home, no? What do you seek here?” Again, he steps closer, almost into the water in front of him. You can tell by the tone of his voice that he’s trying to appear like he’s not a threat, that he’s just a curious wanderer of the night. You might have actually believed that if he hadn’t been stalking you in the shadows just moments before. 

You hummed in response now too, turning slightly to the side and beginning a slow stroll up river, in the direction of your home. At this he turned in the same direction, matching your pace and stance once more. 

“Well for fun, of course. Is there any other reason needed?”

You continued your pace, careful and guarded, not taking your eyes off him as he walked with you. 

“Fun?” He inquired, earning a giggle from you.

“Fun, oh yes. What is life without challenging oneself?” You smiled at yourself, hoping he was readying for the chase again just as you were readying yourself for your departure.

Through the soft illumination of the moon you could faintly see him nodding in agreement.  
“Of course. A life without new experiences is a life not lived.”

In response to this you let forth a full bodied laugh, taking off once more in the direction from where you came. Though you weren’t worried, you opted for quick, bounding leaps, taking higher, more graceful jumps through the air to cover more ground in order to reach your destination. A glance behind you confirmed that, to your surprise he was not following. Just standing still in place, arms folded behind his back, staring at your retreating form.

“It was a pleasure, sir!” You called back to him.

You turned forwards again, nearer and nearer to home with each movement you made.

“Til next we meet, little one.” He called after you. 

In the ambient glow of the moon, he smiled to himself, watching you leave.  
Yes, he thought to himself, remembering the question you’d previously posed to him, what indeed is life without challenging oneself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again folks! I'm feeling a lot of urge to write right now so I wanted to post this quickly. I hope people are enjoying/it's making sense! I also apologise in advance for any errors - I write on my phone then edit in MS word. Enjoy :)

~  
Though you normally didn’t go to The Beyond often, you had to admit that your recent encounter with the curious vampire figure had piqued your interest. You weren’t usually the reckless type - sure, you found some kind of childlike fun in going there every so often to see what creatures and beings you could find, but none of them had ever lingered in your mind much longer than the brief encounters you’d had with them.   
Your journey to their place was usually one out of boredom, a change of scenery, never really putting yourself in harm’s way.

Tonight, however, as the moon shone full and bright in the sky, you found yourself travelling there again - much sooner than you had imagined you would. You would be lying to yourself if you said that you weren’t hoping to encounter the vampire again. Perhaps you had grown bored of your usual life. Perhaps you needed some thrill, some danger. The lingering thought of how close you’d come to being his prey, how your heart had raced as you ran from him, laughing and gleeful, was what pulled you ahead now as you silently ventured back to the spot you had last seen him.

You knew of course that he may not be there, but if he was, he would surely sense your impending arrival. You hoped he’d want to continue the game you two had been playing just as much as you wanted to.

Exiting the coverage of the trees, you came once again to the river. Under the cover of the full moon you could see much more than your previous visit. Everything bathed in a silver glow, you felt slightly subdued. The power of a full moon was always overwhelming, but here, not in your natural habitat, you felt unsure and guarded. 

This time, you wore no cloak. Whether you were being bold or stupid you couldn’t tell, but you hoped that the less you wore to cover your scent, the more aggressive your companion might be in his pursuit of you. He wasn’t the only thing out here, of course, but you weren’t worried about any other events that may arise tonight. In fact, you weren’t really worried about anything at all - just your desire to incite some excitement into your evening, a rush for the impulsivity you were feeling.  
A flat, smooth boulder jutted out into the river’s edge, and you slowly lowered yourself into a sitting position, crossing your legs.

You weren’t waiting for long before the vampire made his arrival. He appeared in front of you again, across the river still, but closer than before due to your position on the rock. He strode nearer to the edge of the river then stopped, stoic and silent. You observed each other, taking advantage of the moonlight to scrutinise one another’s appearances in a way you weren’t able to before. 

As you already knew from your first encounter with him, his complexion was pale - but that was all you had been able to make out, beside his stature. With more light to make him out, you could see that he had shoulder length, dark hair. You noted that this time he wore no robes or cloak as he had previously, as if he’d had the same thoughts as you, though he was still dressed in all black from head to toe - even wearing gloves.   
The rest of his facial features were still slightly obscured, given that it was nighttime, though you could make out nothing too out of the ordinary. Two eyes stared back at you, unblinking. You weren’t able to discern what colour they were, but you could see they stared, wide and alert. The soft curve of a long, aquiline nose created a strange depth of shadow across his face, and below that sat a pair dark, defined lips. 

In any other circumstance, you would find no other words to describe him as besides unremarkable. It was not in your nature to concern yourself with a person’s face, or body, or even the words they spoke - it was how they spoke them that mattered, and the intent they harboured in their heart and soul that mattered even more. However, in light of all this, you could not deny that sitting here now, with the vampire staring down at you, as stoic and stony faced as a statue, had you captivated. You understood it now, the allure of his kind. One of the most perfect predators, and here you were, trying to antagonise one.

Perhaps for the first time ever in your life, you wondered how he was perceiving you. You had never had to think anything of the sort before now - fae culture relied strongly on communication and voicing one’s thoughts. Everyone knew what everyone else thought about them, and that was the way your life has always been. 

You relished in this newfound feeling as you pulled yourself up to stand in front of him, neither of you breaking eye contact.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” You spoke first, a coy smirk playing across your face. You tried your best to appear relaxed, arms hanging loosely by your sides. He stood in front of you now, head slightly bowed. 

“Hm.” He offered, head turning up again, first towards you, then up to the moon.  
“You are bold, to be out here on tonight of all nights.” He spoke, gaze still lifted upwards. 

You stepped a little further out on the boulder, a little closer to him. Testing him, perhaps.  
At this movement, his head snapped towards you, focused.

You stood straight and tall, hands coming to rest together on the middle of the green gown you wore.  
“Oh?” You questioned, feigning innocence, “I was hoping that we’d run into each other again.”

He took in an audible, sharp breath as he brought his gloved hand to his chin, rubbing it in thought.

“Curiouser and curiouser, little one. You flatter me so.” He placed a hand upon his chest, over his stillborn heart, bending over in a half bow. 

Though you were still facing each other, he had made no moves towards you, so once again testing the limits of his faux civility, you inched closer still. He again took note of this. You weren’t sure if this was a battle of wills, a game of predator and prey, or a genuine attempt at conversation. The latter was the least likely of them all, but a combination of all three would be the safest bet.   
And yet, he remained still. No doubt testing you in some way of his own. He was certainly right though, you were bold. 

“Why don’t you join me, curious stranger?” You gestured to the place beside you. It was a gamble, you knew, but you were beginning to grow bored of whatever game this was. You needed something more exciting, and that was worth the risk of presenting yourself on a silver platter to this stranger. In an instant, he was beside you. You had barely registered he was no longer in front of you and you stumbled back with a gasp, eyes wide and frozen completely in place.   
His mouth opened in a wicked grin, dazzling white teeth shining at you.

He tutted at you and raised his hands in the air in the form of a surrender, making no more moves towards you or otherwise.

“I mean not to harm you this evening, little one. I am merely showing you that this game we are playing is exactly that: a game. Sometimes I might feel like letting you win.” 

Panic seeped through you from the top of your head to the tip of your toes, your blood turning to ice in your veins. Of course, he knew what was happening. Of course, he would outsmart you, outrun you, out fight you. He was a predator. You tried to think to yourself, had you really, genuinely believed that you’d be able to best him in any circumstance? Had you really ever believed he wasn’t just toying with you, the way a cat would with a mouse - giving it false hope at escape before it ripped its head off?   
Try as you might, you could not come up with coherent answers to these questions. It was as though your brain would not allow it.

You were almost certain now that any small movement you made; he would sense. He would no doubt be able to hear your heart thundering in your chest, your pulse quickening with fear. You took deep, steady breaths in an attempt to appear calm, trying not to care that this would make no difference at all.

“You mean not to harm me this evening?” You questioned, unable to stop yourself from sounding small. He ignored your attempts at masking your fear and chose instead to revel in the thrum of your living, beating heart. The heat radiating from your body was utterly intoxicating, but he was a man of his word - he would not harm you tonight. Any other night in the future, however, he would not answer for.

You were both closer than you’d ever been to each other before, now, and with this new realisation that you absolutely were in danger, you felt yourself frozen in place and somehow still in complete awe and captivation of the man in front of you. You had met many other species in your lifetime of course, but all of them had been somewhat similar in disposition to yourself and those around you. You were certainly afraid, yes, but had this not been the thrill you were seeking?

“No harm will come to you this evening.” He responded lowly, causing an involuntary shiver to creep up your spine.   
You attempted to study his face, though it was emotionless and conveyed no trace of a truth or a lie.

“But... in the future?” 

He hummed, tongue flicking out between his plump lips to swipe across them, leaving them glistening with his saliva in the luminescence. 

“Are you no longer enjoying the game we’ve begun, little one?” He studied you, scanning your face with an indescribable intensity. You frowned, bringing your arms around your waist as if you comfort yourself. You suddenly felt... strange, dizzied, by his scrutiny.

“Why do you do that? Call me little one?” You took a few steps back, towards the marshy ground of the river banking. You hoped he wouldn’t notice even though you knew with certainty that every minuscule move you made would be captured and noted by him now. He had you right where he wanted you. It was interesting, to observe you and your fear, though he controlled himself enough to not harm you just yet. He hadn’t quite decided what he would do with you either, really. He had plans, of course he had plans. Whichever came to fruition, though, would depend entirely on his mood at the time.

“It’s a term of endearment.” he replied, mouth opening slightly to reveal the protrusion of two fangs. 

You just stared at him now, frowning. Weighing up your options. Should you try to escape? It was a bit of a blow to your ego, realising how much danger you had actually placed yourself in. Of course, you knew you’d always been in danger, but you hadn’t realised it was to the extent that it was now. If he could be trusted, he’d said he wouldn’t harm you tonight. But what was the meaning behind those words - he wouldn’t harm you on this specific night, but what of the future? Vampires weren’t like the other creatures of The Beyond - though they rarely ventured to The Realm, they certainly had the ability to. It was just a matter of them finding it easier to go to the mortal realm to feed. Would he follow you, perhaps attacking the next night? 

In an instant he moved towards you, placing a gentle hand on your waist. He stared down at you, expression unreadable, and for a moment your breath bated, waiting for his next word or movement.

“Shall we take you back to the border then? I think we’ve had enough fun for tonight.” 

Attempting to lean away from his grasp on your waist you stared up at his face, though this only caused him to grip onto you tighter, his strong hand curling into the soft flesh beneath your gown. You placed your hands on his chest now, a faux sense of reassurance that you were placing distance between you and this stranger. 

“Just like that?” You whispered, searching his eyes for any sign of his intentions.  
“You’ll let me go?”  
Looking down to observe you, he decided he liked seeing you like this. Nervous and afraid in the palm of his hand. He enjoyed seeing you when you had been teasing him, spritely, when you thought you had the upper hand too, but this was definitely an enjoyable mood he had you in. He had all the power over you now, like this. The wheels in his brain began to turn, and he spoke again.

“I’m a man of my word, I told you no harm would come of you tonight, did I not? What is a man without chivalry? I’ll ensure you get back to the border safely.”

He noticed the furrowing of your brow, sensing your growing annoyance over the fact that he had been playing his own game with you all along. Removing his hand from your waist, he offered his arm out to you instead, gesturing for you to weave your own with his. When you did, he held your arm in place softly with his other arm, and the two of you began to walk in silence. A time ago he would not have been able to walk with another living, warm blooded being as the two of you were now. He would have wanted to immediately rip you apart – but after years of control and practice, he instead used his hyper awareness to take note of your feelings. He could sense your confusion and conflict with yourself. About the situation, about him. You were afraid, that’s for certain, but still, your curiousity with him had not wavered. He snorted softly. Ah, the good folk. Always seeking answers, trying to find ways to use a situation to their own benefit. He knew that they often considered themselves either malevolent or benevolent, but the truth was that to most others, they were ambivalent. They had their own unique societal laws and expectations, that seemed strange and alien even to an ancient being such as himself. 

“I can’t ever gauge what you’re thinking.” You spoke softly, breaking him from his train of thought and earning only a hum in response. You waited a beat for him to answer before speaking again, frustrated by his vagueness.

“I don’t even know your name.”

You were both nearing the treeline now, nearing the border back to your own realm. Foolishly, the place where you thought you had been safe, but apparently now that had not been the case.   
He brought you both to a stop, beneath an ancient, huge oak tree, his arm sliding out from yours to instead take your hand. Inspecting your fingers as though they were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen; he spoke without looking at you.

“Knowing my name won’t give you power over me, little one. I am not mortal.”

You watched your hands now too, somehow mesmerized by the way they intertwined together, yours dwarfed by his.

“I… did not think it would. I asked out of mere curiousty.”   
You spoke softly, lifting your eyes to his. In this close a proximity to him, you could study his face more. He showed no sign that he’d heard you, continuing to lazily fiddle with your hands for whatever reason. Toying with you. His eyelashes were thick, dark, still downward cast. With a slow intentional movement, he brought your hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss there. You were stunned as his eyes met yours, causing him to smile slightly against your skin. 

“My name is Kylo. It was a pleasure, as always. Until next we meet.”

With those parting words, he left you dazed as he backed away from you, retreating to the darkness of The Beyond, leaving you alone with your thoughts and little more perspective on what had transpired between you. With a sigh you turned to begin your journey back home, unsure of the current feeling residing in the pit of your stomach, and unable to shake the way his kiss, whether threatening or polite, had left you feeling simultaneously dizzy and electrically charged.

As for Kylo, he stood in the cover of trees, staring at you as you left the spot, you’d been standing together just moments ago. The side of his mouth lifted just so, forming a slight smirk. He was never one to give up on a hunt, and that certainly wasn’t going to change now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, thank you! Please leave a comment to let me know how I'm going! I have a few ideas on how this might go but we'll see where the mood takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry if this sucks - I've been very busy and had a lot going on in my personal life. Hope you're all doing well and safe and healthy!

Through human history, vampires had long reigned as a myth and a legend. Tales of long dead loved ones returning from the grave with an unquenchable thirst for blood slaying the innocent living were written about for many years. Tales of handsome strangers biting a young maidens throat, only for her to become weak and sick before she too, eventually would turn into the undead, hungering for the blood of those around her.  
The thing about humans was that they were quite often bored. It was a mundane life, living so slowly, each day forward just another step towards their death - most not achieving anything.  
At least, that’s how Kylo viewed it.

He had not spent much time thinking too much about their kind beyond an easy meal. They were, to put it frankly, not worth the thought. What he did know though, was that most of the tales told about his kind weren’t true or were heavily exaggerated.   
Most of the vampire kind were born that way, into ancient families birthed at the dawn of linear time. It wasn’t commonplace for a mortal to be turned, nor was it impossible - it was just few and far between. Generally, it was done ritualistically, and only as a privilege granted to a specific mortal who had an ability to see beyond the fabric of reality in which humans existed. A privilege for those who could see beyond the veil and exist between realms. 

Vampires also existed between realms, though theirs were generally the realms of death and decay, while humans represented the evolutionary development of man in aspects such as science, technology, and spirituality.  
Then of course, there were fae. Fae were thought to be even older and more ancient than vampire, though long before they took on a physical form, they were thought to exist only ethereally. It had been said that while vampire existed on the scales of death, fae were at the opposite, representing life.  
For the creation of nature, and of all the physicality’s of the realms, it was said to be the fae that were the creators of this.   
Even the decrepit, gnarled trees of The Beyond were very likely to be an ancient, sleeping dryad. 

The essence of nature that it exists somehow above and simultaneously with all things, living and the dead alike. In this way it mirrors the fae - completely ambivalent to almost everything. Regardless of the state of its environment, it will always find a way. 

Kylo pondered this as he traversed the terrain on the borders of his new companions’ people’s territory. He was certainly not unfamiliar with her place of dwelling by any means; vampires were apt to being able to survey the lands unknown. Poor little one, thinking that she and hers were safe from his, or any vampires’ clutches, when all along they had been silently stalking their lands and homes. Never just for the reason of feeding; fae were powerful creatures whose ancient and organic magic could be utilised for many things. Some were taken for nefarious purposes, having their blood and life force drained to be used in ritualistic ceremonies, while some were taken to be an addition to the vampires’ inner circle.

Despite these reasonings though, Kylo wasn’t quite sure what he planned to do yet. At his core he was stubborn and arrogant, though his arrogance was truthfully warranted. He was a skilled swordsman, a skilled wordsmith, skilled in hand to hand combat, skilled with the force... he was powerful, and he knew it. Few of his own kind were brave enough (or dumb enough) to try to cross him in any way, though it wasn’t a surprise that the Little One would not know who he was.

He surveyed the lands before him, committing the layout to memory. His extra sensory perceptions made it easy for him to safely regard his surroundings, and he insured he went undetected by the sentinels. 

He would take her from her home, he decided. Not tonight, no - he would need to set his plan in motion a little more first. She needed to feel that he wasn’t as much as a threat as she thinks (and as he is). She needed to think he wouldn’t come to her and take her, needed to think he didn’t even know where her home was. He smiled to himself, an empty, devious smile. He knew she would come to him soon; she was too curious. Much too curious. 

Taking a slow inhale of breath through his nose, Kylo extended the tendrils of the force within him across the land, reaching out and searching for his little plaything. It wasn’t hard to find her; he was already very in tune with her and her energy. She was sleeping, dreams of incoherent insignificance - until Kylo slowly and softly imbedded his presence into her unconsciousness. He made no alterations to her dreams other than that, choosing to exist in her dreams simply on the periphery, though making sure she was aware of him. Even a small, inconsequential sighting of him in her dream would cause her to think of him more in her waking life, and this was all he needed. To silently taunt her. To make sure she was thinking of him.

He stayed there in her mind for a while longer, before deciding it was time to return to his own realm. She would return to the Beyond soon to seek him out, that much he knew. It was too easy, really: he knew that while she was afraid of him, she was proud, too. She wanted some kind of win, some way to one up him. To lull her into a false sense of security, he was happy to provide her with what she thinks is a defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe, comment, kudos! Let me know how I'm going/ what you'd like to see!


End file.
